dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhaegar Vladimir
Rhaegar Vladimir Roleplayed by Princess Tris History I was taught from a young age that the Pfeiffer name was very powerful, and along with that name came money and gold. The person that knew that the best was my father because he had always had money, ever since the beginning of England my family has always had money. But, we were said to be a cursed family as well because you see it was tradition in our family to keep the money in the family that brother would marry sister, as my father, Aaron Pfeiffer did with his sister, my mother, Sarah Pfeiffer. But, I was not their only child I was just merely their first born, following me ten years later was my brother, Vance and following him was my sister, Dany. So, for most of my life I was an only child. My family knew full well of the powers I possessed, so when they started to show they would start to teach me the basics in magic and then it was a fine day when I finally got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts on my 11th birthday. My life at Hogwarts was pretty much unnoteworthy. My favorite subject was Care of Magical Creatures and my two younger siblings were born in my first and second year of schooling at Hogwarts, both during the summer. Both during the hottest days of the year. As my life went on at Hogwarts I developed more of an interest in Care of Magical Creatures and in my sixth year I had decided that when i was out of Hogwarts I would start studying different species of magical creatures. This seemed like a plan that would work out since he graduated from Hogwarts and had gotten a job in the African Ministry of studying various magical creatures in the wild, he had even fell in love with his partner he had been working with, but his plans for a happy life in Africa changed when there was news from the British Ministry that his siblings and parents were being taken to Azkaban because of a charge that together they stole a large sum of money from Gringotts. I knew this couldn’t be true, but even I was fired from my job and my wife and I went back to England where I tried to fight to get his family out of jail, but instead they threatened to send him to Azkaban too if he didn’t stop. So, he stopped and was unemployed,he worked off jobs that he could get for a day and soon his wife left him and the daughter he had together only reminded him of what he had lost with his wife so he soon put her up for adoption. He realized then that he had nothing left in the world and he needed something to turn to, so unfortunately he started reading over his old Care of Magical Creature textbooks and began to see all the evil things these creatures could do if trained right, so he went on a search for his favorite magical creature, dragons. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Pure-Blood Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Dark Wizards Category:Divorced Character Category:PrincessTris